staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Grudnia 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3125 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3340); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3126 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3341); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Tak jak w Unii 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? 08:33 Pogoda 08:55 Był taki dzień - 12 grudnia; felieton 09:00 Pettson i Findus - Biwak 3 (Camping); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:10 Krecik - Krecik i weekend 32 (Der Maulwurf und das Wochende); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1995) 09:20 Domowe przedszkole - Gwiazdy i gwiazdeczki; program dla dzieci 09:50 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 71/156 (Teletubbies, season III Sandcastles); program dla dzieci kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:25 Siedmiu Wspaniałych I - Pracujące dziewczyny, odc.4 (Magnificent Seven I - Working Girl, ep.3); serial kraj prod.USA (1998) 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1177; telenowela TVP 12:40 Plebania - odc. 786; telenowela TVP 13:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 32 - Kosmos; serial komediowy TVP 13:30 Dusza ryżu (L'ame du riz / Inside Rice); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004) 14:25 W imię sprawiedliwości; magazyn 14:50 Był taki dzień - 12 grudnia; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1356; teleturniej muzyczny 15:35 Potrafisz - odc.7; program poradnikowy 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3127 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3342); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3128 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3343); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1182; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1357; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 791; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Muminki - Zaćmienie słońca 42 (The solar eclipse); serial animowany kraj prod.Holandia (1990) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Mrok - odc.5/8 - Pamiętnik; serial kryminalny TVP 21:15 Mrok - odc.6/8 - Doskonały plan; serial kryminalny TVP 22:05 A dobro Polski? - Zbrodnia bez kary; program publicystyczny 22:55 Prosta historia; film dokumentalny 23:20 Orła wrona nie pokona - noc stanu wojennego; program publicystyczny (na żywo) 01:30 Zima wasza, wiosna nasza - koncert w Stoczni Gdańskiej 02:20 Wigilia na Piaście; reportaż 02:40 Wigilia '81 52'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1982) 03:35 Pamiątki; reportaż 04:20 Górnicy z kopalni Wujek; film dokumentalny 05:20 Piosenką w komunę - reportaż 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 72/249 (The Love Boat 60/2 3/19 Kinfolk, Sis and the Slicker, Moonlight and Moonshine, Too Close for Comfort, the Affair); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:25 Statek miłości - odc. 73/249 (The Love Boat 67 (3-20) Rent a Romeo, Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Y`Gotta Have Heart.); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:15 10 minut tylko dla siebie 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 10/52 Smacznego (Magic school bus) kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.120, Uratujcie moją mamę 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:25 Pogoda 10:55 Panorama 11:00 Pogoda 11:00 Hotel Zacisze - odc. 3/12 - Weseli goście (Fawlty Towers, ep.The Wedding Party); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1975) 11:40 McGregorowie odc. 47 - Obywatelska powinność (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep. In Duty Bound); serial kraj prod.Australia (1995) 12:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:45 Ziemia nieznana - Prawdziwa historia Św. Mikołaja; cykl dokumentalny 13:15 Dzieciaki przed kamerą - odc.5 (Amazing baby videos); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 13:40 Allo, Allo - odc. 50/57 (Allo, Allo s.V - 23); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989) 14:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa wypromowana 15:05 Detektyw w sutannie - s. I, odc. 5/8 Więzy krwi cz. I (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 1, ep. Mafia Priest p.1); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:50 Nagrody Kisiela 2006 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 452; serial TVP 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 211 17:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 31; serial komediowy TVP 17:40 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (10) 17:55 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (32) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Oto jest pytanie - odc.30; teleturniej 19:30 Kochaj mnie - odc.165; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 453; serial TVP 21:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 212 21:05 13 pierwszych dni - 12 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny 21:30 Requiem Pro Pace (widowisko w 25-rocznicę wprowadzenia stanu wojennego); widowisko 22:55 Panorama 23:10 Biznes 23:20 Sport Telegram 23:25 Pogoda 23:30 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp - (Smak życia) 23:40 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Smak życia (Auberge Espagnole'l); komedia kraj prod.Francja (2002) 01:35 Ostatnie zdjęcia (Andrzej Munk); film dokumentalny 02:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial komediowy USA 1988 08:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:15 'Hell's Kitchen' od kuchni - reality show 11:15 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 11:50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! - serial obyczajowy reż. Paweł Karpiński, Jacek Gąsiorowski, Polska 2006 12:50 Na wariackich papierach - serial sensacyjny reż. Allan Arkush, Burt Brinckerhoff, USA 1985 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:05 Cienka niebieska linia - serial komediowy reż. John Birkin, Wlk. Brytania 1995 20:50 Filadelfia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jonathan Demme, wyk. Tom Hanks, Denzel Washington, Antonio Banderas, Jason Robards USA 1993 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:35 Boston Public - serial obyczajowy USA 2001 00:35 Nasze dzieci - talk-show 01:35 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:35 Magazyn sportowy 04:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA 2003 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:10 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Justyna - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 726 Polska 2003 13:20 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 14:00 Nocny kurs - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 2003 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 76/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi: Rozwiązaniem jest śmierć - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 727 Polska 2003 21:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 45 ost. reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 22:30 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:15 Nie z tego świata - serial SF odc. 4/22 USA 2005 00:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 00:35 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 01:35 Telesklep 01:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Warszawa 06:05 Powiększenie, program publicystyczny 06:35 Niepokorni - Ryszard Majdzik, felieton 06:40 Telekurier 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Gottland" Mariusz Szczygieł 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Qadrans, Kultura 08:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki, Info 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1957 - 1968, Dokument Polska 1997 17:00 Niebotyczne miasto, Dokument 17:15 Qadrans, Kultura 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wywiad Kuriera 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 18:30 Po twojej stronie, Info 19:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam, Info Polska 2006 19:30 Tele motor sport, Magazyn 19:45 Kronika warszawska 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:15 Niepokorni - Anna Woźnicka - Wójcik, felieton 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Plus - minus 22:35 Niepokorni - Anna Woźnicka - Wójcik, felieton 22:40 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Zamki i ich władcy - Duma Franciszka I - zamek Chambord{PL}, cykl dokumentalny Japonia 2005 /stereo/ 00:10 Tulipanowe szaleństwo{PL}, film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2000 /stereo/ 01:05 Wymiar sprawiedliwości{PL}, dramat USA 1990 /stereo/ 02:30 Lata koszmaru - odc. 7{PL}, Serial USA 1989 /stereo/ 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (312) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Yugioh - serial animowany, USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (50): Dar (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (75) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.35 Mój wstrętny, tłusty szef - program rozrywKowy 12.35 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Power Rangers (1) - serial animowany, Nowa Zelandia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (51) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (51): Dar (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 17.55 Mój wstrętny, tłusty szef - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (76) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Z Archiwum X (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 IV władza - program publicystyczny 22.00 Okręt (6-ost.) - serial wojenny, Niemcy 23.10 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 01.35 Z Archiwum X (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 02.25 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.55 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 04.10 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.35 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 05.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 06:30 Był taki dzień - 12 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:30 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:33 Pogoda 08:55 Był taki dzień - 12 grudnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Przyjaciel ślimak; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Gdybym miał...; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 O Polsce i Polakach - Pomorskie krajobrazy - Rejs; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Mój pierwszy raz - (27); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Polarnicy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1153; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 578; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Sportowy tydzień 13:30 Wiedźmy - odc. 4/13 - Czyja to melodia?; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Odlotowe pasje; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Koncert Świąteczny "Solidarni z Polakami na Białorusi"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Wygnańcy - nieznani bohaterowie SOLIDARNOŚCI - cz. 2; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Domisie - Przyjaciel ślimak; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Willa Oscara Zieglera. cz. 1; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Czy renesans przedrostków żeńskich; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Jak mały Marcin został wrogiem ...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Dziękujemy za Solidarność - odc. 4/5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Strach ma wielkie oczy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1153; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Plebania - odc. 578; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:55 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Requiem Pro Pace; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Dziękujemy za Solidarność; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Orła wrona nie pokona - noc stanu wojennego; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Zima wasza, wiosna nasza - koncert w Stoczni Gdańskiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Strach ma wielkie oczy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Wiadomości 02:55 Sport 03:00 Klan - odc.1153; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Plebania - odc. 578; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Wieści Polonijne 04:00 Zbliżenia; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Dziękujemy za Solidarność - odc. 4/5; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Requiem Pro Pace; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Poranek z Mozartem - Wielka Msza - układ choreograficzny Uwe Scholza cz.2 (Great Mass - Dance II) kraj prod.Austria (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Lang Lang z Pekinu (Lang Lang - live from Bejing) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Bunny Lake zniknęła (Bunny Lake is missing); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1965); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Symetrie; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Schody; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Lalka - Wielkopańskie zabawy odc.3; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Zagadka Kaspara Hausera (Jeder für sich und Gott gegen alle); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Ame Agaru (AME AGARU); dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 XX wiek w muzyce - Pieśni o radości i rytmie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Misja Arktyka - Klimatologia (Mission Arctic - Climate on the Edge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Teatr Telewizji - H. według Szekspira; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Przed nami Jazz Yatra Bombaj 78; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Strefa sztuki - Arnold Böcklin (Arnold Böcklin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Smak miodu (A taste of honey); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1961); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Rok Mozartowski w TVP Kultura - Trio fortepianowe z miejsca urodzin Mozarta w Salzburgu (Opening from Mozart's Birthplace in Salzburg) kraj prod.Austria (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Legendy polskiego sportu - Rozpędzony peleton; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Z archiwum TVP - Mistrzowie ping ponga; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Z archiwum TVP - Polscy strzelcy; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 4-4-2; magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Z archiwum TVP - Tokio' 64; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Liga Mistrzów - Galatasaray Stambuł - Liverpool ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 12:55 Z archiwum TVP - Polscy kolarze na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Z archiwum TVP - Polscy bokserzy; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Liga Mistrzów - Sporting Lizbona - Spartak Moskwa ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 15:55 Z archiwum TVP - Moskwa' 80; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Sprint 16:05 Projekt "X" - Nurkowanie pod lodem (Słowacja); cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Jazda Nowej Generacji; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Z archiwum TVP - Sydney; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Sprint 17:03 Piłka ręczna - Azoty Puławy - Techtrans Elbląg ( studio ) 19:00 Sprint 19:05 Liga Mistrzów - Olympiacos Pireus - Szachtar Donieck ( I połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 20:00 Sprint 20:02 Liga Mistrzów - Olympiacos Pireus - Szachtar Donieck ( II połowa ) (.) kraj prod.Portugalia (2006) 21:00 Sprint 21:00 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Za cenę życia - Everest; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Z archiwum TVP - Katrina Witt; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sprint 23:05 Piłka ręczna - Azoty Puławy - Techtrans Elbląg 00:35 Zakończenie dnia Hyper 21:00 Paranoia Agent (1) - serial animowany 21:20 Java Games 21:30 Game Factory 21:45 Making of - reportaż 22:00 Hall of Fame 22:15 Fresh Air 23:00 Fresh Air 23:15 Fresh Air 23:30 Game Play 23:45 Klipy 00:00 Hyper Classic 00:30 Chobits (24) - serial animowany, Japonia 2002 TCM 21:00 Spotkamy się w St. Louis - musical, USA 1944 22:55 Okup - dramat kryminalny, USA 1956 00:45 Wzgórze - film wojenny, Wielka Brytania 1965 Ale Kino! 08:00 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Okres Trzech Królestw w chińskim filmie - film dokumentalny 09:05 1900: Człowiek legenda - dramat obyczajowy reż. Giuseppe Tornatore, wyk. Tim Roth, Pruitt Taylor Vince, Bill Nunn, Mélanie Thierry Włochy 1998 11:15 Wesele - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Ewa Ziętek, Andrzej Łapicki, Marek Walczewski Polska 1972 13:05 Rudobrody - dramat obyczajowy reż. Akira Kurosawa, wyk. Toshirô Mifune, Yuzo Kayama, Tsutomu Yamazaki, Reiko Dan Japonia 1965 16:10 Moolaade - dramat społeczny reż. Ousmane Sembene, wyk. Fatoumata Coulibaly, Maimouna Hélene Diarra, Salimata Traoré, Dominique Zeida Senegal/Francja/Burkina Faso/Tunezja/Maroko/Kamerun 2004 18:20 Język motyli - dramat obyczajowy reż. José Luis Cuerda, wyk. Fernando Fernán Gómez, Manuel Lozano, Uxía Blanco, Gonzalo Uriarte, Alexis de los Santos, Jesús Castejón, Guillermo Toledo Hiszpania 1999 20:00 Ostrożnie, yeti! - komedia reż. Andrzej Czekalski, wyk. Jarema Stępowski, Saturnin Żórawski, Ludwik Benoit, Stefan Bartik Polska 1960 21:30 Maelstrom - dramat psychologiczny reż. Denis Villeneuve, wyk. Marie-Josee Croze, Jean-Nicolas Verreault, Stephanie Morgenstern, Pierre Lebeau Kanada 2000 23:05 ale krótkie! Polskie szorty - filmy krótkometrażowe 23:45 Wojna plemników - komedia reż. Michel Gondry, wyk. Patricia Arquette, Rhys Ifans, Tim Robbins, Miranda Otto USA/ Francja 2001 01:30 Bedford - film krótkometrażowy 01:55 Kto sieje wiatr - dramat obyczajowy reż. Stanley Kramer, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Fredric March, Gene Kelly, Dick York USA 1960 Canal + Film 08:30 Wimbledon - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Kirsten Dunst, Paul Bettany, Eleanor Bron, Kyle Hyde USA/ Francja 2004 10:10 Nowy - film obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Damian Damięcki, Bronisław Pawlik, Edward Dziewoński, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1970 11:30 Deser Tajemnicze wyprawy Jaspera Morello - film krótkometrażowy 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Gwiezdne Wojny: Moc jest z tobą - film dokumentalny reż. Stephen Franklin, wyk. Kenny Baker, Daniel Bedingfield, Jeremy Bulloch, Scott Capurro Wlk. Brytania 2005 13:55 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 14:25 Pani Doubtfire - komedia reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Robin Williams, Sally Field, Pierce Brosnan, Lisa Jakub, Matthew Lawrence, Mara Wilson, Harvey Fierstein USA 1993 16:30 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 17:00 Jutro Meksyk - film psychologiczny reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Joanna Szczerbic, Zbigniew Cybulski, Teresa Szmigielówna, Tadeusz Schmidt Polska 1965 18:30 Drobnostka zwana morderstwem - komedia sensacyjna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Judy Davis, Jonathan Jackson, Chelcie Ross, Cynthia Stevenson USA 2006 20:00 Przez 24 godziny IV - serial sensacyjny odc. 3/24 USA 2004 20:45 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 21:10 Przebudzenie miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Keith Gordon, wyk. Billy Crudup, Jennifer Connelly, Paul Hipp, John Carroll USA 2000 22:55 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 6 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 23:20 Ekipa Ameryka: Policjanci z jajami - film animowany reż. Trey Parker, wyk. USA 2004 00:55 Spadek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Edward Porembny, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Tomas Norström, Anna Powierza Polska/Wlk. Brytania 2005 02:20 Dolina cieni - horror reż. Michael J. Bassett, wyk. Jamie Bell, Rúaidhrí Conroy, Mike Downey, Laurence Fox Wlk. Brytania/ Niemcy/ Francja/ Włochy 2002 03:55 Sherlock Holmes i sprawa jedwabnej pończochy - film kryminalny reż. Simon Cellan Jones, wyk. Rupert Everett, Nicholas Palliser, Neil Dudgeon, Ian Hart Wlk. Brytania 2004 Canal + Sport 07:00 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 08:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz FC Liverpool - Fulham Londyn 09:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Milan - FC Torino 12:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 12:25 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Valencia - Deportivo La Coruna 14:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 15:45 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester United - Manchester City 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz FC Sevilla - Real Madryt 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Chelsea Londyn - Arsenal Londyn 22:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Toulouse FC - RC Lens 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Milan - FC Torino 02:00 Z podniesionym czołem - dramat sensacyjny reż. Kevin Bray, wyk. The Rock, Neal McDonough, Johnny Knoxville, Kristen Wilson USA 2004 03:35 Drzwi w podłodze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tod Williams, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Kim Basinger, Elle Fanning, Mimi Rogers USA 2004 05:25 Gruby Albert - komedia reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Kenan Thompson, Kyla Pratt, Shedrack Anderson III, Jermaine Williams USA 2004 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 09:00 Piłka nożna. Inteligencja zbiorowa - film dokumentalny reż. Jean-Christophe Ribot, wyk. Francja 2006 10:00 Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony - komediodramat reż. Darren Grant, wyk. Kimberly Elise, Steve Harris, Shemar Moore, Tamara Taylor USA 2005 12:05 Trzy pokoje melancholii - film dokumentalny reż. Pirjo Honkasalo, wyk. Finlandia/Dania/Niemcy/Szwecja 2004 14:00 Prochy Angeli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Emily Watson, Robert Carlyle, Joe Breen, Ciaran Owens Irlandia/ USA 1999 16:30 Szachowe dzieciństwo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Zaillian, wyk. Max Pomeranc, Joe Mantegna, Joan Allen, Ben Kingsley USA 1993 18:25 Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. David Arquette, Angela Bassett, Larry Day, Jamieson Boulanger Kanada/USA 2006 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Revolver - dramat sensacyjny reż. Guy Ritchie, wyk. Jason Statham, Ray Liotta, Vincent Pastore, André Benjamin Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 23:00 Premiera Spadek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Edward Porembny, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Tomas Norström, Anna Powierza Polska/Wlk. Brytania 2005 00:30 Ambasador - film sensacyjny reż. J. Lee Thompson, wyk. Robert Mitchum, Ellen Burstyn, Rock Hudson, Fabio Testi USA 1984 02:05 Zielone lata - dramat wojenny reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Tomasz Jarosiński, Jacek Bryniarski, Agnieszka Konopczyńska, Małgorzata Pritulak Polska 1979 03:45 Bestia - film sensacyjny reż. Siu-Tung Ching, wyk. Steven Seagal, Byron Mann, Monica Lo, Tom Wu Kanada/ Hongkong/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Wielka ucieczka Misia Yogi - film animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Skręcony wieżowiec 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok kajakiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:00 Szaleńcza pogoda: Deszcze i wilgoć - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper - wydanie specjalne: Amerykański chopper - najlepsze chwile: Michael Teutul we w - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Starcie na lodzie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Skręcony wieżowiec 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok kajakiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 14:00 Szaleńcza pogoda: Deszcze i wilgoć - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 16:00 Superjazda: Maszyny z Hollywoodu - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Miller Electric - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Dziś wybieram! Ulubione programy 2006 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Dziś wybieram! Ulubione programy 2006 - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: JFK Junior - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Detektywi sądowi: Nieopanowana chciwość 23:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Kulisy tragedii: Hongkong w morzu ognia - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Supermaszyny: Maszyny do robót ziemnych - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Trupie czaszki i upiory - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Miller Electric - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Eurosport 08:30 Łucznictwo Puchar Świata - podsumowanie sezonu 09:00 Curling Mistrzostwa Europy: Mecz mężczyzn Niemcy - Dania 12:00 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 12:15 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Lekkoatletyka Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Pekinie 14:00 Lekkoatletyka Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar) 16:00 Curling Mistrzostwa Europy: Mecz kobiet Rosja - Szwecja 18:00 Piłka nożna Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar): Mecz półfinałowy 19:00 Snooker UK Championships w Yorku (Wielka Brytania) 21:00 Boks Turniej międzynarodowy w Epernay (Francja) - waga lekkopółśrednia: Ismael El Massoudi - Mathieu Dubroeucq 23:00 Sport motorowy Destination Dakar 23:15 Snooker UK Championships w Yorku (Wielka Brytania) 00:45 Poker Pro Championships Series w Las Vegas HBO 06:30 Tommy Riley - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eddie O'Flaherty, wyk. J.P. Davis, Eddie Jones, Christina Chambers, Diane Tayler USA 2005 08:30 Anakondy: Polowanie na krwawą orchideę - film sensacyjny reż. Dwight H. Little, wyk. Johnny Messner, KaDee Strickland, Matthew Marsden, Nicholas Gonzalez USA 2004 10:05 Derby - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bob Clark, wyk. David Charvet, Joanne Vannicola, Len Cariou, Darren McGavin USA 1995 11:45 Lackawanna Blues - dramat obyczajowy reż. George C. Wolfe, wyk. S. Epatha Merkerson, Mos Def, Carmen Ejogo, Rosie Perez USA 2005 13:20 Zazdrosny Bóg - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Woodcock, wyk. Jason Merrells, Denise Welch, Mairead Carty, Pamela Cundell Wlk. Brytania 2005 14:55 Pamiętnik - melodramat reż. Nick Cassavetes, wyk. Rachel McAdams, Gena Rowlands, Ryan Gosling, James Garner USA 2004 16:55 Najwspanialsza gra w dziejach - dramat biograficzny reż. Bill Paxton, wyk. Shia LaBeouf, Stephen Dillane, Elias Koteas, Peter Firth USA 2005 18:55 Premiera Mój brat jest psem - film familijny reż. Peter Timm, wyk. Maria Ehrich, Christine Neubauer, Irm Hermann, Martin Lindow Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania/Holandia 2004 20:30 Premiera HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 162 21:00 Premiera Odległy front - serial wojenny odc. 6 USA 2005 21:45 Premiera Deadwood 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 reż. Edward Bianchi, USA 2005 22:40 Zatańczyć w Błękitnej Iguanie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Radford, wyk. Charlotte Ayanna, Daryl Hannah, Sheila Kelley, Elias Koteas USA 2000 00:40 Wojownicy nieba i ziemi - dramat przygodowy reż. Ping He, wyk. Kiichi Nakai, Xueqi Wang, Bagen Hasi, Vicki Zhao Chiny/Hongkong 2003 02:40 Plac pięciu księżyców - dramat polityczny reż. Renzo Martinelli, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Giancarlo Giannini, Stefania Rocca, F. Murray Abraham Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 2003 04:35 Mój brat jest psem - film familijny reż. Peter Timm, wyk. Maria Ehrich, Christine Neubauer, Irm Hermann, Martin Lindow Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania/Holandia 2004 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Wspaniałe życie: Hugh Hefner - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 13:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 19:00 Globally Dismissed - randki w ciemno 19:30 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 21:30 True Life: Posiadam broń - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:30 Droga do sławy - P. Diddy szuka nowych talentów 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Pierwsze wrażenie - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Brazylia - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Życie na włosku - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Supergrypa - film dokumentalny 11:00 Mnich kung-fu - film dokumentalny 12:00 Most na rzece Kwai - film dokumentalny 13:00 Schwytanie krokodyla zabójcy - film dokumentalny 14:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Życie na włosku - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Supergrypa - film dokumentalny 16:00 Triumf życia: Gra o rozród - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Katastrofa: Supertornada - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Zabójcy z wyspy Kodiak - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Schwytanie krokodyla zabójcy - film dokumentalny 20:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Pościgi samochodowe - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Atak nad Bagdadem - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Zagadka z Filadelfii - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Prom kosmiczny Columbia - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Atak nad Bagdadem - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Przyczyny epidemii: Zagadka z Filadelfii - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 08:00 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Chelsea Londyn - Arsenal Londyn 11:00 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - magazyn sportowy 13:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz FC Liverpool - FC Fulham Londyn 14:55 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Europy kobiet - mecz 2. rundy 17:00 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 17:30 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 17:55 Siatkówka kobiet Liga Mistrzyń - mecz Muszynianka-Fakro Muszyna - Vakifbank Günes S. Stambuł 20:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 20:25 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Mistrzów - mecz Lube Banca Marche Macerata - Skra Bełchatów 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - skrót meczu FC Barcelona - Real Sociedad San Sebastian 23:30 Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Europy kobiet - mecz 2. rundy 00:30 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski TVN 24 06:00 Powitanie "Poranka TVN 24" 06:05 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa "Poranka TVN 24" 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:05 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Autorski przegląd prasy zagranicznej 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:10 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny TVN 7 05:25 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny odc. 79/114 reż. Gabrielle Beaumont, Don Johnson i inni, USA 1984 06:20 Telesklep 07:25 Brygada ratunkowa - serial sensacyjny odc. 2/22 USA 1999 08:25 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 80/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 09:20 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/22 USA 1994 10:20 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny odc. 50/122 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2000 11:25 Telesklep 13:00 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 14:00 Telesklep 14:15 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 81/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 15:10 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny odc. 78/114 reż. Gabrielle Beaumont, Don Johnson i inni, USA 1984 16:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 64 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 16:40 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 16/24 USA 2003 17:10 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 17/22 USA 1994 18:10 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny odc. 51/122 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2000 19:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 65 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 19:40 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 17/24 USA 2003 20:10 Potępieniec - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/13 reż. Felix Enriquez Alcala, USA 1998 21:10 Miasteczko Pleasantville - komediodramat reż. Gary Ross, wyk. Tobey Maguire, Reese Witherspoon, William H. Macy, Joan Allen USA 1998 23:45 Żniwiarz - thriller reż. John Bradshaw, wyk. Chris Sarandon, Catherine Mary Stewart, Vlasta Vrana, Joanna Noyes Kanada 2000 01:35 Co za tydzień VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Shibuya - karaoke show 14:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomo¶ci poranne - program informacyjny 10:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar): Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 12:00 Wiadomo¶ci: Biuletyn informacyjny 14:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar): Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 16:00 Kabaddi Igrzyska Azjatyckie w Doha (Katar) - finał 17:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Liga hiszpańska 17:30 Euroleague Basketball Show - magazyn koszykarski 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Puchar ULEB: Mecz Lietuvos Rytas Wilno - Sluc Nancy 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Puchar ULEB: Mecz SIG Strasbourg - Anwil Włocławek 22:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn Puchar ULEB: Mecz PAOK Saloniki - Real Madryt 00:00 Wiadomo¶ci wieczorne - program informacyjny 01:00 Wiadomo¶ci: Biuletyn informacyjny Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 06:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 06:50 Odlotowe agentki: serial 07:15 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 07:35 A.T.O.M.: serial 08:00 Power Rangers SPD: serial 08:25 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: serial 08:50 Power Rangers Time Force: serial 09:10 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 09:35 Król Szamanów: serial 10:00 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:25 Jerry i paczka: serial 10:50 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:15 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 11:40 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:00 Ach, ten Andy!: serial 12:25 Odlotowe agentki: serial 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 13:15 Kapitan Flamingo: serial 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:00 Świat według Ludwiczka: serial 14:20 Jerry i paczka: serial 14:45 Shuriken School: serial 15:05 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:30 Power Rangers SPD: serial 15:55 Galactik Football: serial 16:20 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey: serial 16:45 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:10 W.I.T.C.H.: serial 17:35 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:00 Odlotowe agentki: serial 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy: serial 18:50 Galactik Football: serial 19:15 Planet Sketch: serial 19:25 Power Rangers SPD: serial 19:50 Król Szamanów: serial 20:15 Król Szamanów: serial 20:40 MegaMan NT Warrior: serial 21:05 Galactik Football: serial 21:30 A.T.O.M.: serial 21:55 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: serial 22:20 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: serial 22:45 Spiderman: serial 23:10 Wyścigi NASCAR: serial 23:35 M.A.S.K.: serial Zone Club 06:00 Szkoła jogi, Ćwiczenia jogi dla każdego, odc. 54; gimnastyka 06:25 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach, Poranne ćwiczenia na zdrowy początek dnia, odc. 22; fitness 06:55 Przyjęcia Jamesa, odc. 7; magazyn kulinarny 07:20 Podróże ze smakiem, odc. 6; magazyn kulinarny 08:10 Przyjdź! Zobacz! Kup!, odc. 2; moda 08:35 Ekstremalne metamorfozy, odc. 4; lifestyle 09:35 Zmieniamy lokal, Metamorfozy zniszczonych restauracji, odc. 6; lifestyle 10:25 Zwierzaki Hollywood, odc. 8; lifestyle 10:55 Stylowe miejsca, Dom Alphonso II. St. Martins Lane, odc. 8; architektura 11:25 Dom na miarę, odc. 6; lifestyle 12:25 Przewodnik po świecie, Najważniejsze wydarzenia kulturalne na świecie, odc. 8; lifestyle 12:55 Kulisy Hollywood, odc. 1; lifestyle 13:45 Przyjęcia Jamesa, odc. 7; magazyn kulinarny 14:10 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 64; magazyn kulinarny 14:35 Poradnik Tany Byron, odc. 30; psychologia 15:30 Złota rączka, Porady dla majsterkujących pań, odc. 6; poradnik 16:00 Złota rączka, Porady dla majsterkujących pań, odc. 7; poradnik 16:30 Design Challenge, odc. 7; architektura 17:00 E - miłość, odc. 30; magazyn 17:30 Udawacze, odc. 3 18:30 Modny świat, Nowiny ze świata mody, odc. 699; moda 19:00 E - miłość, odc. 30; magazyn 19:30 10 lat mniej, Metamorfozy na ekranie, odc. 18; lifestyle 20:00 Zmień swój styl, Praktyczne wskazówki dotyczące zmiany aranżacji wnętrz, odc. 11; lifestyle 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy, odc. 4; lifestyle 22:00 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 78; talk show 22:50 Niebezpieczne nianie; program dokumentalny 23:40 Nawiedzone miejsca, odc. 13; opowieści niesamowite 00:05 Nawiedzone miejsca, odc. 14; opowieści niesamowite 00:30 Udawacze, odc. 29 01:20 Potyczki Jerry‘ego Springera, odc. 78; talk show 02:05 Zdrada, odc. 54; serial dokumentalny USA 1999 03:00 Strażnicy mody, odc. 13; moda 03:30 Sekrety kuchni wegetariańskiej, odc. 15; magazyn kulinarny 04:00 Sobota w kuchni, odc. 64; magazyn kulinarny 04:30 Na straży dobrego stylu, Metamorfozy źle urządzonych wnętrz, odc. 18; lifestyle 05:00 Tajemnice ogrodów, Zaplanowany. Gardening party, odc. 11; rośliny 05:30 Strażnicy mody, odc. 8; moda TV Puls 06:00 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne, Poznań; serial dokumentalny 06:30 Perły Toskanii, Val di Pesa, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny 07:10 Octava Dies, Wiadomości watykańskie 07:50 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 08:30 Droga do Avonlea, Syn pastora, odc. 64; serial obyczajowy Kanada 1989-1996; reż.: Richard Benner, George Bloomfield; wyk: Sarah Polley, Jackie Burroughs 09:30 Magiczna Italia, Friuli, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny 10:00 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 10:40 Na dobry początek, Rekolekcje adwentowe, odc. 2; program religijny 11:10 Program religijny; kościół i religia 11:40 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne, Dvur Karlove; serial dokumentalny 12:10 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 13:00 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 13:40 Knieja; magazyn przyrodniczy 14:00 Octava Dies, Wiadomości watykańskie 14:40 Don Matteo, Wypadek, odc. 55; serial kryminalny Włochy 2002; reż.: Enrico Oldoini; wyk: Terence Hill, Nino Frassica 15:50 Droga do Avonlea, Żona pastora, odc. 65; serial obyczajowy Kanada 1989-1996; reż.: Richard Benner, George Bloomfield; wyk: Sarah Polley, Jackie Burroughs 17:00 Zimna wojna, Chiny 1949 - 1972, odc. 15; serial dokumentalny USA 1998 18:00 Wynalazki, które zmieniły świat, Licencja na zabijanie, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny 18:40 Magiczna Italia, Marche, odc. 9; serial dokumentalny 19:20 Żebro Adama, Joanna Trzepiecińska; program publicystyczny 19:55 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny /program na żywo/ 20:40 Uciec jak najbliżej; film obyczajowy Polska 1971; reż.: Janusz Zaorski; wyk: Halina Golanko, Jerzy Góralczyk 22:30 Rembrandt - odkrywanie tajemnic mistrza; film dokumentalny 23:30 Perły Toskanii, Z Chianti do Mugello, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny 00:00 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny 00:40 Magiczna Italia, Marche, odc. 9; serial dokumentalny 01:10 Octava Dies, Wiadomości watykańskie 01:40 Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne, Poznań; serial dokumentalny 02:10 Taaaka ryba; wędkarstwo 02:40 Puls wieczoru; program publicystyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku